Up all night
by Fissiletoasty
Summary: Gwuncan one shot for Halloween


**a/n: so with Halloween coming up I'd figure I'd write a quick one shot from Duncan's perspective. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the total drama series**

"God I freaking love this holiday!" My friend Geoff screamed as he picked up a whole bowl of candy and threw it in the back of my car. He was wasted, had been for some on hours now. I would've liked to have had a little fun my self but we drew straws, and I got stuck with being the designated driver. I mean I was still a little buzzed but not enough to where I could have any real fun.

As the night went on I found myself getting more bored. We were just doing the same stuff we always did, scavenging any candy we could find, and throwing eggs at random shit. By ten I told Geoff and Alejandro I had a midterm to study for, and that I had to get going. They were to drunk to realize midterms weren't for another month and a half.

I thought the night was for sure going to be a bust, and started to drive home. On the way I passed what looked to be an even bigger party than the one I was at a little while before. What grabbed my attention though was the girl sitting on the side walk with her head drooped down. I knew she was either massively drunk, or she was depressed, which either way lead to a good chance of me getting laid. Now I'm not some kind of scum bag who cruises around picking up chicks on the street but I was pissed that my night had been sucky so far and that seemed like an easy way to turn it around.

I pulled off to the curb and acted like I didn't notice the chick while I was walking up to the house. Once I heard a sniffle though I looked back and "miraculously" noticed her.

"Ummm are you ok?" I asked her clearly knowing something was wrong.

"No! This has by far been the worst fucking night of my life!" The chick cried out. It was obvious she had been out here for a while by all the make up that had run on her face. Feeling some empathy almost for her now I asked what was wrong.

"Listen I appreciate you trying to be all "nice" here but I'm really not interested so just back away creep!" This was certainly not going the way I had wanted it to. Feeling guilty at this point I decided I'd try to help her out a little.

"Ok listen I get it your pissed and upset and don't wanna be bothered, but I can't just leave you sniffling on the side walk. What do ya say I either take you home or we just take a walk, no talking or flirting, just not being here?"

"Ok" she nodded, " I could use a walk." and with that we both got up and started to walk down the street. It was a good 5 minutes until I had to break my promise about no talking, I couldn't stand the silence.

"So what are you dressed up as anyways?" She gave me a look like she forgot I was their. " I'm supposed to be a slutty witch." She said blushing and then getting angry. " My newly ex-boyfriend talked me into it." This time there was a scowl at the end of her sentence. I decided to avoid the boyfriend subject and keep the mood a little light.

"Ya I was going to go as a slutty witch to but the day I went to buy it the last costume was sold." I said with a sarcastic voice. It made her chuckle a little. "Damn I think if I'd have seen you in that costume I would've just taken my pants off instantly!" I laughed. This girl seemed nice, and witty. We walked a little while in silence again until she broke it.

"My names Gwen by the way." I knew that name. I couldn't recognize where from though. "I'm Duncan." We got under a street light and I immediately knew who she was. "Oh hey we go to the same high school I think I'm in your chemistry class." she said. Under the street light I could completely make out who she was. Jet black hear, blue high lights. I'd noticed her around school a lot but never really talked to her. She was by far one of the hottest chicks at the school. I'd have tried to talk with her probably if it wasn't for her psycho boyfriend who hung around her like a guard dog.

"Oh ya we do, Mr. Roberts." I replied. " God I hate that class."

"I mean who doesn't the guys a jack ass." After that we started to really get to talking. It turned out we had a lot of stuff in common. Pretty close tastes in music, we both loved horror films. We ended up walking a good two miles out before I even realized it. "Hey we're pretty far, you wanna start walking back?" I asked.

"You mind if we stay out just a while longer. There's a really cool field up ahead, plus I really don't want to be anywhere near that party?" I could tell by the expression she had no intention on going back anytime soon. Who was I to say no though, all that was back at my house was my parents who would just scream there heads off at me for coming home so late. "Sure I don't mind." I gave her a smile. My night had actually started to turn around.

It was a couple blocks more we had to walk but eventually we did get to the field. It was completely open and not one person was insight. Gwen flopped onto the ground and I quickly followed accidentally landing on her. "Get the hell off me you big oaf!" She said giggling. "I don't know I'm pretty comfy where I am." I said wiggling my eyebrow. She laughed then shoved me off. After that we just laid there and talked more. Three hours had passed in that field when I decided to look at my phone. It was 4 a.m. I couldn't believe I'd been talking with this girl for the entire night, and actually was having a really good time. I nudged her shoulder because she started to doze off a little.

"Hey we should probably head back. I'll drive you home when we get to my car." She looked at me with tired eyes and a smile. "Ok." she said. Then she stood up on her toes and gave me a peck on my lips. I looked at her with what I'm sure were dear in head lights eyes.

"Thanks for cheering me up tonight, I needed it." She said smiling. Then we walked back. By the time everything was said and done with, I'd dropped Gwen off at her house at about 5 in the morning. I couldn't wait to go to Chemistry in 4 hours.


End file.
